Clan:Eruption of Pures
Runescape main clans http://www.EoM-rs.org Eruption of Mains 2005-NOW(2016) Eruption of Mains was created on September 21st 2005. We started with just a few members and 60+ stat requirements with quite a few members with less than 60, like our founder, ur mum, adhi , Old P K 3 R. Old P K 3 R and Harv P K E R founded the Eruption of Mains. The requirements quickly raised to 65+ and 70+ etc. EoM had quickly become the most active and organized giants pking clan in the wilderness. We were pulling amazing opts to each trip and no clan could beat us (We mainly fought at giants, so clans like SO and MM weren't there). After a few months of ownage, we had a scandal between Clliw Aggin and Str 0wnz. This caused EoM's change to "Redem\ecided to go (WE'RE SO BAD!) back to EoM. The switch back caused a great activity boost. EoM was on top again, but this all came crashing down when our forums were hacked by Xx Mel0n Xx. Old decided he had had enough and told the EoM members who could to join the newly created Fatality. This marked the end of the first era of EoM. EoM left the clan world being #4 or #5 on many pEoMle's rankings. After a summer in Fatality, Old decided to rebuild EoM. The clan was restarted in the early fall of 2006, Renamed 'Eruption of Mains'. We quickly got 15-25 members, both old and new. After just 2 weeks EoM was being ranked in the top 5 again. This caused even more members to join. We had a few wars during this period, I think 1 being with CP. We lost this war, but it showed we were still active enough to contend. We quickly grew to a good 70 members and started to dominate again. With active recruiters and a friendly environment, we started defeating many of the top 5 clans. Back then includeing Bp, Aao, Fi, Mm. A saturday trip back then consisted of sitting in a DD at the lava gap for about 5-10 mins waiting for BP to come up, till eventualy they got sick of us, and closed and then merging into us, This merge brought us many active/loyal ranks who to this day are still with us (Rip BP). By the end of Spring 2007, EoM was sitting at the #2 F2P clan. We decided #2 was not enough. We spent every Pk trip fighting Fi to claim their spot and show them who should be #3. We lost many, but then that magical day, we beat Fatality; which they knew was coming. This was unheard of! This victory gave us many new members and we kept beating Fi. We took #1 F2P clan in the early summer of 2007. EoM was one of the most dominate main clans ever! We pulled 200-275 opts every week, fantastic! We would defeat between two and four clans without banking, Including Mm, Fi, Foe! However, this all came to an end. RAW ranks were released and EoM was put at #1 for our unstoppable Pk abilities. Fatality challenged us to a war for the rank. EoM hadn't had a F2P war in quite a few months and many of our members were inexperienced in how it worked, however; we accepted, not backing down. We lost and went into a little slump, we managed to get out of it, but eventually we were hacked again. 2010 Eruption of Mains leadership during 2010: @Goop (X G O O P X)* @David (xFear Rangex) @JD (T7emon Arrow) @Solo (Solo K1ng) %Elcangry (Sejoyo Jr) %Mclovin (I Mclovin L) %Matty_B (Dirt Wolf) %Jonty (Mr Sir Jonty) %Tayyab (Tayyab) %Suwoop (S U W 0 0 P) +Sergio (Narc0tic b0w) +Curtis (Teh Curtis X) +Milky (Pirate Milky) +Derek (Dee Wreck) +Nate (Preschool) The start of 2010 saw the Eruption of Mains continue their rise to the top. January saw EoM consistently pull over 90 pEoMle, and a fierce rivalry with FOE that had started in late 2009 continuted to headline our trips. With each clan pulling around the same, there were many great battles during this rivalry, the most infamous of which were held at the trees northeast of spider village. These would happen two or three times in one trip, and lead to these trees being nicknamed "FOE trees" by the leaders. EoM consistently came out on top, and secured their #3 F2P position behind Epidemic and MM. It was at this point that alliances were formed between the top 4 clans. MM and FOE banded together, representing the old school dominance, who detested the recent success of Epidemic and EoM. E and EoM joined together to combat this, representing the new school takeover. With each clan pulling close to or over 100, these alliances resulted in many 200v200 fights, the biggest fights the main clanning community had ever seen. The momentum of EoM and E however held them strong, and for consecutive weeks the two clans dominated the FOE and MM alliance. However, on a chilly February morning, i awoke to a shock, a closing topic from Epidemic. Despite pulling in the 100s, Epidemic had closed from the unrelenting pressure of MM and the toll it had taken on their staff, and even more importantly for EoM, this had left us alone to take on the two most successful main clans in history. EoM received many Epidemic applicants, and on the saturday following their closure, EoM set out with what is one of, if not the biggest individual pull in main clans history. EoM set out with over 120 pEoMle (estimated to be around 125), and took on the MM and FOE alliance alone. The Eruption of Mains made history on that day, by being the first main clan to singlehandely defeat FOE and MM combined. Despite the groundbreaking success of this trip, the celebrations were shortlived. Firstly, our forums were hacked by MM co-leader Nick Hermans, and this was not the biggest misfortune to befall us at this time. Many of our ranks were going inactive and some were retiring, leaving only a handfull of pEoMle to take charge of a clan with a 130 man memberlist. Finally, a few spiteful ex-epidemic ranks who did not like EoM had joined a clan called Destructive mains, who before E closed were competing with CP for the #5 f2p spot. These few Epidemic ranks managed to convice virtually all the applicants we had received to mass leave and join DP. PEoMle panicced seeing the volume of leaving topics, and combined with the inactive staff and new forums, snowballed into many EoM members leaving over the month of february and into march. By March EoM no longer had the pulls to compete with the FOE and MM alliance, and soon after did not have the pulls to compete with them individually. Over this month we saw our pulls drop from 100 to 60s, and eventually halve to 50 man pulls. Many clans took advantage of our misfortune. DP who had gained a lot of applicants and momentum used us as a stepping stone upwards, as did CP and Fi who all sought to slump us beyond the point of no return. We took many beatings during this time, but in the long run it only made us stronger. The weak hearted members left while the strong stayed. Our slump reached its lowest point when we would peak at around 40 pEoMle on our saturday trips, with our main competitors being relatively new clans like Chaotic, Exclusive and Complete Domination. Throughout April a handful of pEoMle worked hard to keep the clan afloat, amidst rumours of us closing in the near future. The release of the dungeoneering skill hurt EoM even further when it caused many of the remaining active ranks to go inactive and instead no-life this new skill. While our pulls may not have been great, our organization improved dramatically during this time, setting the foundations for the notorious organization we display to this day. As May came, we slowly started to rebuild, and included our last F2P with Fi, as to this day, they have refused to accept another. It was the Friday of their anniversary weekend, and with Fi riding high on momentum, a win for us would be a massive boost. We ended up winning 3-0, only losing a handful of pEoMle in each round, and the beast inside reawakened. May saw us dominate CD, Ex and Ch, resulting in each of the 3 clans to slump. One memorable trip saw all 3 clans team to try and defeat us. CD rushed us at the northwest steps, and as soon as we had cleared them, Ex rushed us, and as soon as we had cleared them, Ch rushed who also got cleared. This gauntlet win propelled us to higher things, and was the first in a series of very important events that lead to our rise. The second was a F2P pcl that saw possibly our most amazing win of all time. CD and Ch, as well as a few CP members combined in a clan chat to fight us, and when the gate went down it was 29 EoM vs 54 CD + Ch + CP. A few on their side got kicked for messing around, leaving it at about 29v49. The fight was on plateau, and we stacked up in a 3 by 3 box in the corner, and stayed there the entire fight. Every EoM member piled and tanked is heart out, and we ended up winning with about 15 remaining, shocking the main community. The third event was us defeating FOE in a matched F2P prep for the first time, proving that our organization was now among the best. The final event; one saturday our scouts had told us that CP had about the same number as us. Beating CP would signal our return to the top level of main clanning. We rushed them at the entrance to dark knights castle and cleared them, proving that EoM was finally back. In order to curb this new momentum into consistency, the old inactive ranks were finally cleared out to make way for new ones. New high councils and warlords were implemented, and together with the leaders we set out on a mission of revenge. Neither forgiven nor forgotten, EoM was determined to get back at the clans that had instrumented our downfall, one clan at a time; CP, Fi & DP were the main targets. Were began by dominating CP for a few weeks while we built up our pulls to take on Fi and DP, who at the time were in a fierce rivalry for the #3 F2P spot. We waited patiently for the opportunity to take these two clans down, and finally the opportunity presented itself. The two clans had an all important fight at the hill giants hut, which we crashed. Despite Fi trying to flank us and the two clans attempting to sandwich us, both were cleared, marking the start of our revenge. And for the first time, we were not only dominating in F2P, but our P2P game had finally become noticeable. During our slump, we had non-mandatory P2P pk trips, where we would team with a NH clan called POT (mains of Today). We were ridiculed and laughed at for teaming with an Nh clan, but these insults did nothing but poke the bull, and contributed to the next 4 months of rape. We began pulling 30+ pEoMle without the aid of PoT, and once we had started hitting the 40s we were able to compete with many med level p2p clans. For virtually the whole of June, July, August and much of September, we had declared a crash war on CP, Fi and DP. This was no minor feat, as it was us taking on half the main community without the aid or support of any other clan. Our saturday trips would consist of waiting until either CP, Fi or DP stepped out into the wilderness, then we would immediately pop out and hit them, even if they were already in a fight. Over this period our pulls increased to regular 70ish pulls, while the pulls of Fi and DP shrunk from 70+ to 50s. Despite the constant threats of DP, FI & CP, we continuted to persevere and caused all three to fall into small slumps. A do or die time had come, with DP's 2nd anniversary gaining massive hype and us expecting a huge pull from them, we had to step up. DP thought they had us, setting out with around 85 pEoMle, however we shocked them when we set out with over 80 pEoMle too. We dominated their anniversary trip and caused them to end after just over an hour. This was pretty much the last straw for DP. A few weeks after this crushing blow, Destructive mains closed its doors. The satisfaction ins the EoM leadership was immense, turning the clan that had stolen dozens of applicants and members, from 70+ man pulls to nothing. But our job was not over yet, with DP closed and CP pulling 35 pEoMle to mandatory trips, Fi was the only clan left to take down. In August and the beggining of September, we switched our focus to P2P. Fatality, our last remaining competitors below the top two, had officially become a P2P based clan. After a rich 5 year history as a F2P clan, spending over 2 years of it as #1 F2P, we had forced them to switch servers. We were not experienced, but we had the determination to succeed. We developed a friendly rivalry with a relatively new clan called CPR (Crimson Project) who had recently beaten many top clans in P2P matched fights, and we would have P2P preps with them 3+ times a week. We started off losing regularly, until after a few weeks we would consistently beat them. We owe a lot of our P2P success to this clan, we gained much invaluable experience from them. We began to dominate Fi in the P2P server, although many of these fights became epic returning battles, especially one famous P2P war with Fi which took place at FOG and lasted over 2 hours. Both clans returned so much that eventually each clan was just returning in 0 items punching each other and using the retribution prayer. We eventually managed to win this fight however, and from that point onwards we defeated Fi in both servers with ease. Finally by mid september, two of Fi's biggest ranks had quit, and we had decided to stop bullying Fi, to step up to FOE and MM. MM had recently been helping Fi against us, and so for a few weeks we saw EoM + FOE vs MM + Fi fights, which EoM + FOE won with ease due to Fi's falling numbers. This resulted in MM's numbers dropping significantly through October, to the point where both EoM and FOE would take turns dominating them, as well as having some close, respectful fights with each other for the #1 f2p spot. Around this time, EoM defeated MM in a P2P matched prep, which was a symbol of the huge gains we had made in the P2P server, and made us one of the most organized p2p clans. October also saw the 2nd annual Red vs Blue event, where each clan in the main community would be placed on either the red or blue team, and battle in a massive war. We were chosen to lead the red team, while FOE lead the blue team. MM didn't compete in this fight, and instead tried to crash the event. We were partnered with clans like Fi and Ch, against FOE, TLP and CP, and we knew it would be hard, but eventually red came out with a 2-0 victory. This win was a huge achievement, and further cemented our position on top of the main clanning world. November started off as normal, with us, FOE and MM clashing for the #1 f2p spot, while we continued to try to break into the top #3 p2p of FOE, TLP and MM. However by mid-november, following the closure of the med level clan Complexity, Corrupt mains had suddenly emerged as a top competitor. CP went from a 70 man pull to 120 in just one week, and targeted us as revenge for what we did to them in 2010. For a whole month we were hunted nonstop by CP, they would have over 100 pEoMle while we would only have around 80. We were initially worried that this might cause us to decline, but thanks to the fantastic commitment of our core members, our pulls increased even when hunted and crashed by CP. Cracks began to appear in CP, as more information was discovered about their methods. CC pictures obtained by spies showed that in their maxed cc of 100 pEoMle, 51 of those 100 pEoMle were not added on their memberlist, with 5+ of those being mains. CP staff leaks showed us that many CP ranks were dissatisfied with how the clan was being run, and numerous ranks even quit. Both christmas and new years day were on Saturdays, which meant a 2 week hiatus from trips. This gave us the time needed to mount an attack on CP which would push them back down from where they came. 2011 Eruption of Mains leadership during 2011: @Goop (X G O O P X) @David (xFear Rangex) Milky (Pirate Milky) @JD (T7emon Arrow) @Solo (Solo K1ng) %Jonty (Mr Sir Jonty) %Tayyab (Tayyab) %Nathan (Na than) %Cody (C ody) +Suwoop (S U W 0 0 P) +Nate (Preschool) +Max (Cronic Ko) +Matt (Pepsta) *Unfortunately, tragedy struck the EoM leadership in 2011. After an intense experience with MDMA, our leader @Goop realized he could not conscionably continue the leadership of a RuneScape clan and so he stepped down. Luckily, Solo K1ng (see: Where, Oh Where Is Solo K1ng) came out of hiding in order to retake the mantle of the falling clan. New years day 2011, despite not planning to have a trip on this day, we heard that CP were going out, and without their invites, and apparantley their trip was being lead by some officers, without any leaders on. We quickly massed up and obliterated them, causing much internal disruption in the clan. Many leaving topics began to appear on CP's forums, and by the first proper trip of the new year, our pulls were almost similar. We still had around 10 less than CP, but we took the risk and were confident in our ability. We beat them despite the disadvantage, which secured our spot at #1 for the day, and marked the end of the CP era. To add further insult to injury, our High Council Jonty paid a CP council 5m for his forum account and leaked the contents on the EoM forums. For the remainder of January, we soley targetted CP, and by the end of the month they were pulling 60s to trips. EoM had again proved that they could overcome any obstacle. The wilderness was to come back at the start of february, and every clan wanted to head out and be the last clan to be #1 in the bh era. We set out with around 90 pEoMle, hoping to make history, and ended up doing exactly that, going 2-1 against MM and ending the bh and pvp era with #1 F2P. The new wilderness came, and with it the rankings were reset, no-one knew who would step up and take control of the new wilderness. EoM stepped up to be that clan, defeating a CP + Fi alliance, and MM, setting the standard for the new wilderness, and beginning this new era on top. The new wilderness completely changed the way trips operated, and forced clans to either adapt or die. As there was now 50+ worlds a clan could be in in each server, the only ways to get fights were either by asking the other clan for a run-in, or planting spies in other clans. We took the initiative, placing spies and buying leaks in all our rivals, which lead to some extremely successful trips in both F2P and P2P. We started off the new wilderness as the #1 F2P clan, and we defended this spot weekend after weekend, defeating the only clan that dared to challenge our position, the Mayhem Makers. Throughout February and early March, we would dominate MM in F2P, but wouldn't be able to compete in P2P. MM were growing stronger though, and in response to our dominance, their memberlist increased by 60 pEoMle to a staggering 210 pEoMle! With their mass recruiting, they managed to pull 120+ pEoMle to trips, and things looked like they might be heading downhill until we got a lucky break. A medium sized clan called Zenith had closed, and the majority of their members and ranks applied to EoM. We pulled 125 pEoMle the saturday after Zenith closed, equalling the record we set a year earlier when Epidemic closed. We dominated MM's massive opts with our own, cementing our place at the top of F2P. But what happened the next day was even more unexpected. For months we'd been pulling 60-70 pEoMle to P2P sunday trips, but that Sunday, for the first time in our 5 and a half year history, EoM pulled 100 pEoMle to a P2P event. On that day we defeated both FOE and MM, the top 2 P2P clans, to achieve our first ever #1 sunday. April came and our momentum continued. Our chief rivals, the Mayhem Makers had started teaming with their allies Higher Force in order to stop us, and we found an unlikely ally in our former rival, FOE. Higher Force were a zerk clan, while FOE are a main clan, putting us at an obvious disadvantage. During this time we had numerous huge 2v2 fights in P2P, with the FOEoM alliance coming on top for the majority of them. More good news came as more ex-ranks from old rivals left their clans to join EoM, including an ex-Fi co-leader, an ex-MM warlord, and an ex-CP leader and council. Coming into May and June our rivalry with MM cooled down as numerous events caused our pulls to drop below theirs. Zenith rEoMened, taking with them numerous core EoM members, followed by the sudden retirement of X G O O P X, who had near single handedly lead EoM for the past 2 years, due to IRL difficulties. This was a difficult few months for us, as numerous new high councils and warlords were promoted for the first time in nearly a year, as we adapted to our new leadership. Eventually what pulled the clan back together was an old and familiar enemy, Fatality. Following their anniversary their pulls had risen and due to this had started trying to get revenge for the past year of humiliation. As always, when entering a new rivalry the clan became far, far stronger, and within 2 weeks Fatality's pulls had been dropped by 20 pEoMle as we dedicated trips to hitting them wherever, even in single and in level 1 wilderness. Numerous Fatality ranks quit, and the deja vu of the CP rivalry continued as an ex-Fi High Council shared his forum account with Jonty, leading to their leader forums being exposed on our forums. With the threat of Fatality neuturalized and the clan finally recovered following the loss of our leader, July was a month of growth. We continued to pound Fatality and Corrupt mains, as well as a few newer clans who made the mistake of starting beef with us. Outrage was the primary clan guilty of this, and thus Operation Back to Battlescape was launched, aimed at annihilating them to the point of returning to their roots as a private server clan. Eruption of Mains 2007 server update With the near death of the clan world, jagex finally decided to release 2007 runescape servers. With the release a large group of old members from the Eruption of Mains have decided to recreate the clan and relive old times once again. EoM currently enjoys the number 1 spot in the Wilderness, dominating the likes of Final Ownage Elite and Fatality evert weekend. Category:Clans